Connor's Birthday
by BrunoMarslover21
Summary: In ACBU universe. It's Connor's birthday but there's a problem, Brianna is grounded. The young teenager accidentally meets someone she's not suppose to meet and tries to sneak over to Connor's house, only for more bizarre things to happen. It's a short story, rated T for language, violence, and some sexual content. OC x OC, MxM, RxE,
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I just decided to make this little short story. Because I really wanted to get back in touch with these characters. And for those of you that don't know. I have a poll on my profile. Please go vote. It's 'Who's your favorite ACBU kid' Brianna is in the lead with 12 votes, Noah's second and Connor's third. Nobody voted for Brad that just made me laugh. Anywho. I wanted to get back in touch with these characters so I don't feel stupid when I'm typing ACG. Ok so no more delays!**

**Brianna and Noah: We're back in town!**

**Bruno Mars: Ah! Just like the good old days!  
**

**Me: What part of no more delays does anybody not get around here?**

* * *

"Brianna and Alison! What were you girls thinking"?! Margaret screamed.

The two girls had managed to set a monster free by accidentally breaking Skips' dream catcher, setting a crazy nightmare monster to destroy the park. Thankfully, Mordecai, Rigby and Skips captured the monster and placed him back in a dream catcher.

Now the duo were sat on the couch and being scolded by everyone. Margaret, Mordecai, Skips and Benson.

Alison spoke, "We were just looking for the bathroom" She nervously gulped.

Brianna nodded, "Yea. Alison had to go pee and Benson was getting yelled at by Mr. Mallard"

"Well we have bathrooms inside Brianna"! Benson yelled, turning red.

Brianna nodded, "Yea but-"

"BUT NOTHING! YOU PRACTICALLY DESTROYED THE ENTIRE PARK"! Benson yelled, turning redder and redder.

Alison peeped, "No she didn't"

"YES SHE DID! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES"! Benson screamed in Alison's face.

Audrey patted her husband's shoulders, "Benny. Sweetie. They're only thirteen. They didn't mean it"

Benson glared, "NO! I'm through taking it easy on them! It's always these two! They're the evil twins of Mordecai and Rigby"! He narrowed his eyes at the two girls. "This has been happening since they were six"!

"Like the time with the china dolls"! Mordecai brought up, very disappointed in the girls.

Skips spoke up, "Or the time with the jungle kids"

Muscle Man nodded, "Or the time with zombie stuffed animals"

"See Addie!? These two girls always cause trouble"! Benson growled. "I swear it's like Mordecai and Rigby are teenaged girls"!

Brianna bit her lip, looking like she wanted to cry, "We didn't mean it"! She gave them a look, "we were just playing around. I didn't know there was a monster in the dream catcher"

Alison saw her best friend's face and raised her wings, "It was all me"! She spoke, "Mr. Benson! I pushed Brianna into the dream catcher, I didn't mean to. But it's my fault" She looked at them, "it's not like we hurt anyone"

Starla spoke, "Marie got bitten by that china doll"!

"I got a few bruised ribs because of that monster"! Skips shouted.

Mordecai pointed at his head, "I got a gash from those jungle kids, breaking through the windows"

Brianna whimpered, "We're sorry"!

Margaret shook her head, "That doesn't cut it. Brianna! You're grounded" She turned to Alison, "I'll call your parents"

Brianna and Alison sighed, "Yes Mom/Margaret"

When Alison's parents came, Julie and Alan yelled at her and threaten her with every punishment known to man, taking her phone, her laptop, her privileged to see Logan, to watch TV, to go to Brianna's house.

Julie glared at her daughter, "Sorry about this Mr. Benson. My husband and I will pay for half of this"

Benson shook his head, "No that won't be necessary. I have Skips and four groundskeepers that'll do it" Mordecai, Muscle Man and Rigby groaned earning a look from Benson, "Or they're fired"!

Alison waved at Brianna then was walked to her family's car, "Alison Brittany! You'll be doing so many chores"! Julie warned.

Margaret took Brianna's wing, "C'mon Bri. We're going home"

* * *

**Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

The moment Mordecai and Margaret got home, Eileen looked up, "Oh hey guys. How'd fighting the monster go"?

Margaret glared at her daughter, "Just fine. How was Noah"?

Eileen smiled, "Well he was alright. Now I gotta go. Remy has a play-date with Stan at three" She got off the couch and shouted, "Remy! C'mon Sweetie"

The young molecoon walked down the stairs, "Coming Mommy"

Mordecai and Margaret smiled at their goddaughter, "Bye Remy" Margaret hugged her goddaughter.

The blue jay got a fist-bump from the six year old, "See ya Rem"

Eileen and Remy headed out the door, Margaret glared at her daughter, "Upstairs! Now! You will not come out until dinner time do you hear me"?

Brianna sighed as she headed up the stairs. Noah passed her on the stairs, "Hi Bri"! He smiled.

"Piss off"! Brianna growled as she headed into her bedroom and slammed the door.

The nine year old raised an eyebrow, "Uh…that was weird" He walked downstairs, "Hey Mom, what's up with Bri"?

Margaret sighed, "Your sister and her friend set a monster loose and it destroyed half the park"

Noah looked at the stairs, "So she's grounded"?

The cardinal nodded, "For two weeks! She has no phone, laptop or TV privileges" She crossed her wings over her chest.

The younger blue jay grabbed his skateboard, "Well that all sounds like fun but I got plans with Jade and Ken at the skate park" He headed out the door.

Margaret gave her son a kiss on the forehead, "Bye Baby Boy" Noah hopped on and rode his skateboard off.

Brianna muttered into her pillow, "I didn't mean it"! She sighed, looking forward, "I didn't mean it. Alison and I were just messing around! Daddy and Uncle Rigby do this all the time and they don't get into trouble" She growled then looked at her closet. "*sigh*…why do I feel like I'm forgetting something" She looked around her room, then her eyes locked on a gift, that was laying on her dresser.

"That's Connor's birthday present" The present for her boyfriend of three years. She smiled to herself, his birthday had passed. Connor's birthday was on March 18th but since it was a school day, he decided to throw a birthday party on Saturday.

Brianna looked at her calendar, "Today's Friday…isn't it"? She got off her bed and checked her calendar, "Oh crap…it's Saturday"! She gasped, "I'm going to miss my boyfriend's birthday party"! She ran to her backpack to find the invitation. "Please don't be today! Please don't be today"! She found the envelope, "Please"!

She opened it and read it again, "Come join Connor's 14th birthday party, on Saturday, March 23rd, from six to ten"! She turned her head to her alarm clock, 3:15 pm. "I'm screwed"!

* * *

**Kinda short. I know but this'll leave so many questions. Yes they're older, they're 3 years older. Noah will be sorta in and out of the story. Don't worry. Some Node or Noade. This is will mainly focus on Brianna and the surprise will come soon! Ok leave me a review of what ya think!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	2. Ian and Belle

**Yes, yes chapter 2. Now we'll find out who Brianna wasn't suppose to meet and we'll see something you people were not meant to see yet! Will she make it to Connor's birthday party? Will she give him his present? Will Mordecai and Margaret catch her? Will Bruno Mars find out about my shrine to him?**

**Bruno Mars: Wait what!?**

**Me: Story time!**

* * *

Brianna tried to breathe in and out, she got up and began to pace, "Ok. Don't panic! I'm sure Mom and Daddy will at least let you drop off the present" She felt her stomach hurt, she loved Connor so much but she couldn't help but feel like a horrible girlfriend for missing his birthday party.

She sighed, "Mom said I was grounded" She opened her door with a groan, "_Just give it a shot Bri_" She headed down the stairs to see her mom and dad watching TV.

Margaret looked up to see Brianna, "Hi Brianna" In her tone, Brianna could tell her mother was still mad.

"Oh…hi Mom" She faked a smile then met the bottom stair, "Uh…can I ask you guys something"?

Mordecai paused the show and turned to his daughter, "Bri. I thought you were grounded"

She nodded, "Yea I know. It's just…well" She looked at them, "it's…it's uh…" The robin stuttered at the thought of telling them.

Margaret looked at her daughter, "Well what is it"? The cardinal asked.

Brianna sighed, "It's Connor's birthday party…" She saw her parents' faces and quickly raised her wings, "No! I know that I can't go! I'm grounded" She sighed, "I just….I just want to give him his present"

Mordecai shook his head, "No. You're grounded"!

The robin raised her wings, "I know! But can I at least drop of the present! It's his birthday party"!

Margaret sighed, "Brianna…I…" She saw her daughter's hurt expression. "Well…" She looked at Mordecai, "Should we"?

The blue jay shook his head, "No! It's out of the question! You can't destroy the whole park and get to go to your boyfriend's birthday"

"But you don't understand! I'm not going! I just want to drop off the present"! Brianna fell to her knees, "Please"!

Margaret shook her head, "Brianna. Your father said no. The conversation is over"

The robin still tried, "Please! I'll do all my chores! I'll even do Noah's chores! Just please! I want to go and give him his present"!

Mordecai glared, getting off the couch, "I said no Brianna! You can't go! End of discussion"!

Brianna had tears in her eyes, "Please Daddy! I'll walk there myself and come right back! I swear"!

Margaret got off the couch, "We said no Brianna! Now go back upstairs! You're still grounded"!

The robin screamed at them, "IT'S NOT FAIR"! She glared at Margaret, "YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY REAL MOTHER"!

Mordecai defended Margaret, "BRIANNA CRYSTAL! DON'T TALK TO YOUR MOM LIKE THAT"!

Brianna glared, "She's not my mom"!

The cardinal felt hurt but yelled, "I'M STILL THE BOSS OF YOU BRIANNA CRYSTAL! AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY"! She glared, "I said NO"!

She screamed the two, "I HATE YOU"! Brianna stormed upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

Margaret threw herself into the couch, "She hates me…" She whispered in disbelief.

The blue jay tried to comfort his wife, "No, she doesn't. She's just upset…that's all" He sat next to her.

Margaret sighed, "She…she told me I wasn't her mom" Tears filled up her eyes, "maybe we were too harsh on her"

"No we weren't. Brianna's a teenager. They're always on hormones" Mordecai rubbed her back. "You'll see. In a couple of hours Bri will be herself" He gave her a peck on the lips.

Margaret sighed, "Alright"

Brianna sniffled, hugging her pillow to herself, "Fricken Mom"! She sighed then looked at her alarm clock, 3:50. "Does time go slower when you're feeling down"? She sighed, she couldn't call Connor to tell him she wasn't coming because her phone was taken away. She hugged her pillow tight only to see a bright light forming in the middle of her room. "What the"! She gasped watching the light explode to show two kids.

Brianna rubbed her eyes then stared at them, "What the"! She repeated.

The two kids were birds, one was red feathered with a black comma, wearing a plaid skirt and Footloose shirt, the other was a brown owl wearing a Smosh shirt with jeans.

The red bird blinked her eyes and looked around the room, "Ugh! Ian! Look what happened"! She glared at the boy.

The boy supposedly called 'Ian' raised his wings, "Whoa! Whoa! How is this my fault"?

"I told you, going to Remy's house was a big mistake but nooo…" She drew out the no, "you wanted to go and see R-" She turned to see Brianna, "…oh hello" She awkwardly waved.

Brianna sputtered, "Wh-who are you? And what are you doing in my room"!? She grabbed her bunny and hugged it to her chest.

The red bird pointed to herself, "I'm…Belle and this is my buddy Ian" She pointed at the owl.

"Well…I'm grounded so…whatever you're doing here…you need to leave" Brianna pointed out the window.

Belle looked at her, "Are you…" Her eyes widened a little bit, "Are you Brianna Quintel"?

Slowly she nodded, "Yea…how do you know my name"?

Belle gasped, "Oh my gosh"! She covered her beak, "You're! You're"! She gasped, "Ho-holy crap"!

"/What's going on"? She asked the duo, "why is she freaking out"?

Ian spoke, "We time-traveled"

Brianna looked at them, "Oh my gosh…" She covered her beak.

The owl hopped on the bed, "Ya wanna know the best part! She's your daughter"! Ian laughed as he pointed at Belle.

Belle glared, "IAN RANDALL"! The red bird screamed, "Shut up"!

The owl snorted, "Well go cry to Cooper because he's your boyyyyffrrrriiiieeennndd" Ian sang, teasing his friend.

Brianna looked at the red bird, "I named you Belle"? She raised an eyebrow, "Like…Annabelle"?

Belle nodded, "Yep. That's my full name Annabelle Margarita" She spoke in a serious tone.

The robin had the look of horror on her face, "Your middle name is Margarita"!?

Ian and Belle broke into laughter, "Oh my gosh! You actually fell for it"! Belle giggled.

Brianna narrowed her eyes, "That's not funny"

Ian chuckled, "No. You're right, it's not funny.." He looked at Belle, "It's hysterical"! He laughed even harder.

Belle snorted then chuckled, "So Mum. How old are you"?

The robin raised an eyebrow, "I'm thirteen…now tell me why you guys are here"!

Ian looked at her, "Whoa. That's as old as me and Belle" He tilted his head, "Now Belle, darling, please explain to your mother why we are here"

Belle rolled her eyes, "Well…" She looked at Brianna, "I was suppose to baby-sit RJ but…Ian found a time machine in Remy's room so we played with it and it sent us here"

"Who's RJ"? Brianna asked.

Ian snorted, "Rachel Josie! Remy's daughter"

Belle's eyes narrowed at the owl, "DUDE! STOP GIVING AWAY THE FUTURE"!

Brianna's beak parted, "Wait a minute…" She looked at the owl and red bird, then rubbed her temples, "Y-you're telling me….Remy Joyce Salyers. The daughter of Rigby Salyers has a baby"?!

Ian shrugged, "I didn't stutter" He shot a smirk at Belle, "That's Caddie"

"Caddie"? Brianna asked.

The owl boy laughed, "Cadence Kathie Ll-" Belle snapped his beak shut.

Belle placed Ian in a choke hold, "Such wonderful stories but Ian and I must be heading off now"! She grabbed the circular time machine and pressed the button.

'Battery level: Empty' The machine voice spoke.

"No! No! No"! Belle glared, slapping the machine, "C'mon you piece of crap"!

Margaret turned her head up to the stairs, "I think Brianna's talking to someone" She looked at Mordecai.

He paused the show to hear, "No! Ian! Don't spit on the machine"! A familiar girl's voice spoke.

Mordecai and Margaret headed up the stairs.

Brianna heard her parents' footsteps, "Crap! Everybody hide"! Brianna shoved Belle and Ian into her closet and gently closed the door.

"Seven minutes in heaven" Ian chuckled to himself.

The red bird glared, "Shut it! I think Nana and Grandpappy are coming"! She clutched his beak tight.

Mordecai opened the door to see Brianna faced down in her pillow, "Bri…who were you talking to"? He asked.

Brianna lifted her head, "I wasn't talking to anyone"

Margaret shook her head, "I heard voices Missy! Don't play games with us"

The robin sat up, "I wasn't talking to anyone. I haven't said a word since I left downstairs"

Ian looked to see Belle's hand, touching his leg with the other hand, clasping his beak tight. Ian's cheeks turned bright red, in his eyes Belle was the prettiest girl in the universe but she was Cooper's girlfriend.

Margaret sighed, "Alright…then. I guess I'm going crazy" She shrugged then headed downstairs.

Brianna watched as her dad closed the door and heard the two head downstairs only for the show to play again. She hopped off the bed and opened the closet door, "Can you guys do me a favor"?

Belle nodded, "Sure Mum. What"?

Brianna pointed out the window, "If you two get me to Connor's birthday party. I'll get you a charger or batteries for your time machine"

The red bird looked Ian, "Uh…what do you think"?

Ian shrugged, "Sure. But I want in on some of the party action"

Brianna sighed, "Fine! You guys can come to the party too. But only for a few minutes"

The red bird and owl cheered, "Sweet"! They jumped into the air, "Friendship always wins"! They high-fived only for Brianna's eyes to widened.

Ian chuckled, pointing to himself, "Did I mention my mother is Alison"?

* * *

Connor couldn't wait for his birthday party, his mother, Sky was setting up the game system. "So...is Logan the only boy"? She spoke quietly due to the owl boy being in the bathroom.

The green bird shook his head, "Nah. I invited Victor and Devin and Eli" He smiled.

Sky giggled, "Well you certainly invited a bunch of girls. Velma, Snowie, Katy, Natasha and Tasha, Patty, Alison and your girlfriend"

Connor shrugged, "Who wouldn't invite their girlfriend. Oh and Logan's gonna ask Alison to be his official girlfriend"

The red bird giggled, "Can't wait. Cupcake"

He smiled to himself, "I'm gonna dance with my girlfriend in the spotlight"

Meanwhile: Logan was in the bathroom, staring at a picture of Alison on his phone, "Ok. You can do this! She won't reject you! Put that in your head"! He grunted, hoping Alison would say yes.

* * *

**HAHA! PLOT TWIST! So Connor's expecting Brianna and Alison to show up! Will they? Will they? Logan's gonna ask Alison to be his girlfriend! ABOUT TIME LOGAN! (I was sorta inspired by Steak Me Amadues) (I can NOT spell that) ****Brianna met her daughter and Alison's son! Aw! Ian has a crush on Belle! Who's Cooper? Who's Caddie? Will they make it to Connor's party? Will Ian and Belle be able to go home? Will they? Will they? IDK! AHH!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	3. Almost there

**Sorry. I haven't been updating. I have a good reason...no I don't. LOL. I've been lazy because I'll be starting school soon and I don't want to. Anywho. Uh. Sarah. Leave me alone! Reveal yourself! Also please go read Kudleyfan93's stories. He or she is the bomb! LOL! Ok enjoy!**

* * *

Brianna finally picked a outfit, a yellow dress. She'd worn for Connor when they danced together after CJ had threatened their family and almost killed her and Thomas. She smiled at Ian and Belle, "How do I look"?

Ian shrugged, "Girls and their dresses. Belle's just like you" He hopped off the bed, "Ian! How do I look? Does this skirt make me look fat"? He snorted.

Belle rolled her eyes, "You look great Mom" She picked up the time machine, "Now…all we need is" She opened the compartment, "Double A batteries"

Brianna's eyes widened, "Whoa…for a time machine…I would've thought like nuclear stuff…but that's it"?

Ian shrugged, "Meh. It's less of a hassle. Now let's go parrtttayyyy"! He laughed.

Brianna smiled, "So, Alison and Logan got together after all"? She chuckled.

The owl nodded, "I was their little hurry-to-get-married" He laughed, "Or that's what my dad says"

* * *

**Flashback:**

Alison was cooking dinner while Logan was playing Hot Wheels with Ian, "Daddy. What was your wedding like"? The four year old asked.

The owl looked at Alison then at his son, "Well. Mommy and Daddy wanted to have a big ceremony with family and friends. But right before we could wait out to have it. Mommy comes to Daddy's house with Auntie Bri and she tells me that Ian's in my belly. We need to move the wedding closer"

Ian propped his head up with his elbows, "Why Daddy"?

Alison came into the room, "Because Gram-Gram has a history of having babies early. And plus I didn't want to walk down the aisle bloated"

Logan chuckled, playing with his son's three spikes, "So you're the reason we got married so fast"

Ian's smile left his face, "Did you still have da big one"?

Alison kneeled down to her son, "We had a even bigger wedding. Because Auntie Bri, Auntie Kat, and all your aunties and Uncle Con-Con, Uncle Brad. All came to the wedding, and all of the family. And we had you in my tummy, so it was just as special"

Logan smiled, giving his wife a peck, "Without you" He lifted Ian into his lap, "Mommy and Daddy would've been bored out of their minds if we didn't have you"

* * *

Brianna smiled, "Whoa! So Alison got pregnant before she got married! I always thought the first girl for that to happen to was Natasha or Tasha. They've had like six boyfriends, not combined"

Belle shrugged, "Nah. When you get to high school. You'll have a teen pregnancy and you won't guess who"

"Patty"? Brianna guessed.

Ian shook his head, "Someone you'd least expect"

Brianna shrugged, "Snowie? Velma"?

Belle shook her head, "Nah. Now let's quit wasting time and head over to the birthday party"

Brianna nodded then picked up her Adam Levine pillow placing it under her Happy Bunny covers to make it look like she was asleep. Then she opened her window, "Ok you two first"!

Ian climbed out the window then looked then slowly slid down the side of the house, "Ok! Now you Belle"

Belle grabbed the time machine and slid down the side of the house as well. Ian went to grab the time machine only for his hands to grab her skirt, "Uh"! He took his hands away, blushingly.

Belle rolled her eyes then looked up, "C'mon Mom"

Brianna looked at the door, "Sorry Daddy and Mom" She grabbed the present and slid down the side of the house. "Let's go! He lives on 5th street" They quietly made their way through the neighborhood.

* * *

**Alison's house:**

Alison looked at her dad, Alan sighed, "I know Sweetie. But Logan and Connor will see you another time" He ran his fingers through her hair, "You're still grounded"

She nodded, sighing, "Yea Daddy. I know" She looked out the window to see Connor's house in the distance.

Alan kissed her forehead, "I love you Ali-kins. Get some sleep alright" He headed out the door.

Alison looked at the window then the door, "Screw it! I'm going" She walked to her closet and smiled at her dress she'd been saving.

A bright pink dress with a royal blue sash running through the middle, once. She'd worn royal blue in front of Logan, he told her it was his favorite color that she wore. She slid into the dress then looked at her mirror, "Makeup.." She shook her head, "Nah. Don't need it"

Alison opened her window only to see the screen, blocking her. "Great" She ran to her drawer and found a pair of scissors, she cut through the screen and smiled, "Hehe! I'll just go to see Logan"! She reminded herself. "He's so cute"

As she was daydreaming, the scissors sliced through and cut her finger, "Aw shi-"! She dropped the scissors, watching blood flow out of her wound. "Crap"! She ran to her closet and found a monthly user. She wrapped it around her finger and whimpered, "Note to self. Don't daydream about Logan or Harry Styles or Ian Hecox while using scissors"

Alison managed to tape the pad onto her finger and cut it up to make it look smaller, the minute her cut was dealt with, she snuck out the window and off the roof. "Connor's house. Here I come"

* * *

Brianna looked around, "Ok! That's 4th street…so…obviously. We're a block away"

Ian smiled, "I hope there's some cute girls there"!

Belle snorted, "By the time you're even in your mother's womb, they'll be older then twenty"

The owl thought then sighed, "Oh crap! You're right"

Brianna then heard some voices, "Hehe! Noah! That's so wrong"! She stopped.

"What's wrong Mom"? Belle asked.

Brianna looked up and sighed, "Aw crap! My brother at the skate park with Jade and Ken"

Belle looked at her, "Auntie Jade"?

The robin turned to her, "Wait! My brother! Noah James Quintel…gets married to Jade Ret! The daughter of Jeremy Ret"?!

Belle raised her wings, "Uh…no. I never said anything about marriage. Noah's in a famous band"

Brianna's eyes widened, "Whhhhhhaaattttt"!

Ian nodded, "Yea! He started a band when he was 14! And…in his band is Carlos, Ken, James and Brad"

"Brad!? How he'd even get into the band"? Brianna asked, still shocked that Noah was in a band.

Ian tried to remember, "I think Carlos sle-" Belle clamped his beak shut.

"We don't remember" Belle insisted.

Brianna, Belle and Ian quietly walked over to see Noah, Ken and Jade sitting on a bench, "He's so gonna tell on me if he catches me"

Ian pried his beak away to see Noah and Jade, "Oh dude. She's in love with him"

Belle nodded, "Totally. Look at how she reacts around him"

Brianna looked, "_There's no way a girl that smart would like Noah_"

* * *

Noah watched Ken go down the ramp with his bike, "Go Ken"!

Jade looked over at Noah, "Hey…how are you and Cassie"?

The blue jay shrugged, thinking about his three year girlfriend, "Well…she's alright. She told me she wants me to meet her parents when we're ten"

Jade's blushing increased as she looked another way, "Cool…"

Noah looked at her, "What about Chris? I haven't seen him in awhile"

The flamingo growled, "That know-it-all got sent to a private school because he's pure 'genius'" She sighed, "that's why my dad wants me to go" She muttered.

Noah's eyes widened, "WHAT"?! He looked at her, "Yo-you're leav-leaving school"?!

Jade sighed again, looking at his hand, resting next to her tail-feathers, "I might. I scored past advance on the tests. My dad's thinking that I might be too smart for public school"

"You can't go! It's fifth grade! The last year" Noah insisted.

Jade looked at him, "I'm still going to fifth grade. But I don't know about middle school or high school. I might go but thankfully my mom's on my side" She looked at him.

Noah touched her hand, "I'm still sneaking into your room. When you go to that fancy private school, then I'll tell you every little detail of regular school"

"Wait you sneak into her room"!? Ken asked, parking his bike.

Jade and Noah burst into laughter, "No"! Jade laughed, "He said he'll bake in his room"

The beaver pondered then blushed, "Oh. Sorry. I thought you said you'll sneak into her room" He chuckled to himself.

Noah and Jade gave each other a wink before grabbing their skateboards and heading towards the ramps.

* * *

Brianna's eyes widened, how could she not see it. Jade had a huge crush on Noah. It was like Benson's crush on Audrey. Nobody knew about it until

you really looked at it.

"Holy crap"! Brianna mustered.

Belle laughed then heard music coming from down the street, "Hey! Is Connor's house green"?

Brianna nodded, "Yea"

"With a blue roof color"? Ian asked.

The robin nodded again, "Yep"

Belle pointed, "Then we're here"!

Brianna smiled at the house, "Let's hurry"

* * *

**Connor's house:**

The green bird searched the party, Brianna and Alison weren't in sight. He sighed and sat on the couch watching Eli and Victor play videogames. His eyes wandered to see Katy talking to Devin. She seemed to be enjoying herself. Connor sighed, "Man. Where could they be"!?

Logan was upset, "What if someone told her I wanted to ask her" He looked at the window, "Just calm down Logan. You're ok. You're ok" He looked out the window only to hear a voice.

"Hi Cutie. Why are you all sad and lonely"? Frankie asked.

Logan growled, "Leave me alone"

The red haired girl sat next to him, "Aw. What's a matter"?

He sighed, "My...well...Alison's not here" His gaze was still out the window.

Frankie smirked, "Oh...Alison" She smiled, "She's in Connor's bedroom! I told her to wait there for you"_  
_

Logan's eyes widened, "Really"!? He ran up the stairs to go to Connor's bedroom. Frankie followed, the owl opened his bedroom door to see it empty, "There's nobody here"

*Click* The door was locked.

Frankie grinned, "_This'll break Alison's heart_"

* * *

**OMG! Logan's locked in a room with Frankie! (If you don't know who she is then too bad. Go read ACBU), Connor's looking for Brianna. Brianna, Belle and Ian are on their way. Brianna found out Jade has feelings for Noah. DID ANYONE FIND OUT THAT HE SNEAKS INTO HER ROOM?! Don't worry. I'll make a short story about that. LOL! Sorry if some of the parts were really short, anywho. Idk if you guys like when I do the three part when ending but I'm not doing that. Short stories are a no go on the three parts. **

**-Ryan's out!**


	4. We made it

**Hey ya! Sorry I'm posting so late. I'm pulling another all nighter because my computer battery is busted so now I have to charge it 24/7. Before I forget SHOUT OUT TO COOLGIRL1234 FOR WRITING A STORY WITH BRICONNOR! I'D GO CHECK IT OUT IF I WERE YOU! And PS this is not the only story that I'll be posting, Kudleyfan93 told me that I should do more ACBU spinoffs. I think that I should because wouldn't hurt to write a little bit more! **

**Adam Levine: Brianna's so cute!**

**Connor: Back off she's mine!**

**Hawkmeister: HAHA! Once I show her Bon Jovi she'll be mine!**

**Me: Dude?! How'd you get in here! *looks at camera* Story time!**

* * *

**Connor's house:**

The green bird searched the party, Brianna and Alison weren't in sight. He sighed and sat on the couch watching Eli and Victor play videogames. His eyes wandered to see Katy talking to Devin. She seemed to be enjoying herself. Connor sighed, "Man. Where could they be"!?

Logan was upset, "What if someone told her I wanted to ask her" He looked at the window, "Just calm down Logan. You're ok. You're ok" He looked out the window and smiled, "YES"!

Brianna ran to the house, with the gift in her hand only to see Alison running towards her, Ian's eyes widened as he saw the peacock, "Mom"?!

Alison panted when she reached Brianna, "I*pant*ran from my*pant*house"

The robin sat her gift down and patted her back, "You ok? Alison! Breathe"

Ian and Belle looked at them, Alison sniffled, "Ugh! I can't run that fast ever again" She looked to see an owl and red bird, "Who are these people"?

Ian waved, "Hi Mom"! Belle face-palmed.

Alison's eyes widened, "Uh…what"?!

The red bird sighed, "Sorry Alison. Ian's your son" She pointed to Brianna, "And I'm Brianna's daughter"

Brianna looked at Alison, "It's the truth dude. I didn't make this up"

Alison looked at Ian, "I named my son Ian"?! She laughed to herself, "Oh my gosh! That's cute"! She turned to Brianna, "It's like that promise we made in the sixth grade"!

* * *

**Flashback:**

Brianna and Alison sat in English, watching Smosh on Alison's phone, just before class started. "Legend of Zelda! Screw that! Legend of Link!" Ian rapped.

The peacock giggled, "Dude! We should have Ian and Anthony two"!

"What"? Brianna gave her a look, "One! You're not Adam Levine or Anthony Padilla! So we're not having kids! Two! We're girls"!

Alison laughed, "Not like that. But when we get older, we have kids, and if I have a son and you have a son. We'll name them Ian and Anthony"

Brianna nodded, "Ok! Let's do it"! They stood out of their chairs and jumped in the air, "FRIENDSHIP ALWAYS WINS"! They high-fived then took their seats.

* * *

Brianna snapped her fingers, "Oh yea"! She turned to Belle, "do you have a brother"?

Belle nodded, "Yes. You and Daddy are all over each other. His name is Anthony Sheldon"

The robin laughed, "I must've named him after Sheldon on the Big Bang Theory"

Alison giggled, "So…Ian.." She laughed, "You're my son"

Ian nodded, "Yea. I look just like Dad don't I? Don't worry, Sasha and Louise look just like you"

The peacock gasped, "I have a daughter named Sasha! I've always wanted a daughter named Sasha"! She then felt horrible, "wait…who's Louise? Did Logan pick her name"?

Ian nodded, "Yea. Wanna know her age"?

Alison nodded, "Yes! How old are my soon-to-be kids"

The owl pointed to himself, "I'm 13, Sasha's 8 and Louise is in your belly at the age of six months"

Brianna laughed, "Whoa! Alison and Logan get it on"

Ian and Belle covered their ears, "Gross! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up"!

Alison giggled then looked at Connor's door, "Why are we sitting here! Let's get inside"! She knocked on the door.

Sky opened the door and smiled at the four, "Hello Brianna and Alison…" She noticed Ian and Belle, "Who are these fresh faces"?

Alison smiled, "Ian's my cousin's…sister's son"

Brianna looked at Belle, "She's my uncle's nephew's…daughter"

Sky smiled, "Well welcome. Bri, Connor's been looking for you"

The robin thanked her and headed inside, "Ok. Now I'll come and get you when it's time to leave. I'm gonna talk with your dad" She headed off.

The music got louder, Belle shouted after her, "Connor's not-"

Brianna ran outside to see a actual DJ, she looked around then saw the green bird sitting on a chair playing with his cup. "Hey Stutter Boy"

Connor lifted his head only to smile, "Bri"! He ran to her and wrapped his wings around her. "I thought you weren't coming" He gave her a peck on the lips.

The robin smiled, "Like I'd miss your fourteenth birthday"

He saw a bag in Brianna's hand, "What's that"?

Brianna looked at the bag, "Oh. It's your present" She handed it to him.

Connor opened it to see Ninja Warrior for his game station. "Whoa! Thanks Bri"! He smiled at her, "I wanna give you something too"

* * *

Ian walked off to flirt with some girls, he saw a cat and smiled, "Hey there. I'm Ian"

She turned to reveal Katy, "Hi! I'm Katy"

"A-Auntie Kat"?! He sputtered then backed away, "Never mind"

* * *

Alison looked around, "Logan"!? She called his name, not know where he could be.

Eli saw Alison looking for Logan and smirked, knowing of Frankie's plan, "Logan's upstairs"

The peacock rushed upstairs, "Logan"? She saw Connor's bedroom door, she turned the knob only to see it was locked. "Hm.." She pressed her head against the door.

Frankie giggled, reaching up and unlocking the door, "Logan! C'mere" She grabbed him by his shirt.

Logan felt uncomfortable, "Hey! Let go! I just bought this"!

Frankie pulled a little bit harder making the shirt rip off Logan's body. Frankie was in awe. Logan was very muscular for a fifteen year old, "Ooh" She giggled, she shoved him against the wall, locking lips with him.

Logan broke the kiss and struggled in her grasp, "Let me go"! He was surprised to see how strong she was.

Alison opened the door only to gasp, Frankie was kissing Logan, the owl looked over, "Alison"! He shoved Frankie to the ground, "W-what are you doing here"?

Tears welled up in Alison's eyes, "I'm sorry…" Tears dripped down her face, "I didn't mean to intrude on your make out time" She hurried out the door.

Logan growled, "Alison! Wait"! He ran after her.

* * *

Connor smiled at Brianna, giving her a box, "Here"

Brianna giggled, "Connor…you didn't have too" She smiled opening the box only to gasp. It was a necklace with a C on it, she smiled, "Connor.." She hugged him, "This is very sweet"

The green bird smiled, "Well you're the best girlfriend ever" He gave her a peck on the lips.

Brianna giggled, "Do you wanna dance"?

Connor chuckled, "Ok. But don't get kidnapped again" The two shared a laugh.

"I wanna wear it" Brianna smiled as she placed it around her neck. "How do I look"?

The green bird smiled, "Beautiful"

* * *

Ian felt his heart pounding a little too fast, "What the-" His eyes searched the party for Belle, "Belle! Annabelle"! He gasped, he felt like he was having a heart attack.

Belle saw her friend and ran to him, "Ian! What's a matter"?

He sputtered, "My heart! Feel"! He took her hand and placed it on his chest.

The red bird's eyes widened, "Oh my god! Dude! We have to take you to the hospital"! She looked up to see Connor telling the DJ a song for Brianna and him. "I'll get my mom" She raced over to them. "BRIANNA! BRIANNA"! Belle shouted.

Brianna and Connor turned to see the red bird, "What is it Belle"? Brianna asked.

Connor looked at Brianna, "Who's Belle"?

Belle sighed, "I'm Brianna's daughter! My best friend, Ian, aka Alison and Logan's son needs to go to the hospital"

"Uh.." Connor's face froze, "What"?

Brianna sighed, "I'll explain but I need to get Ian to the hospital"

The green bird grabbed her hand, "Let me come with you"

She sighed, "Connor…" Brianna looked at Belle, "Alright"

* * *

Logan chased after Alison, shirtless. "Allie! Let me explain"! He shouted after her.

Alison ran faster towards her house, "I said go away Logan"!

The owl growls then runs even faster, "Allie"! He caught up to her.

"I said leave me alone! Are you stupid"!? She snarled.

Logan nodded, wrapping a wing around her waist, "Yes"

Alison formed a fist and banged on his chest, "Let me go! I hate you"!

The owl's eyes softened, "Allie. Listen to me, that girl told me you were upstairs then she started making out with me" He looked at her, "I'd never hurt you"

Alison glared, "Bull crap! Now let me-"

BEEP BEEP!

A car was speeding towards them, Logan did the math in his head, the car would hit them both, Logan saw the hood of the car and shoved Alison out of the way as the car hit him. Logan's body slammed against the windshield and slid down onto the hood.

Alison got off the ground only to whimper, "LOGAN"! She raced to his body, the driver got out the car and saw her. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU KILLED MY CRUSH"!

The driver yanked Logan's body off the hood of his car and threw it in front of her, "You're problem now" His voice had a bit of 'stupid' tone to it. He hopped into his car and drove away.

Alison started to cry, "Logan! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say I hate you. I love you with all my heart"! She sobbed as she patted his cheek, "Logan"!

* * *

**Oh s***! Logan got nailed by a car! Is he ok? Is Ian ok? What is going on here? Connor gave Brianna a necklace! How sweet! Will Margaret and Mordecai catch her? Will Julie and Alan catch Alison? Are Noah and Jade gonna be in the next chapter? Idk! Stay tuned for the new chapter!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	5. Brad's here

**Hey, sorry to leave you guys a cliffhanger. LOL I'm doing it again! Logan got hit by a car, Alison started crying, Ian's heart was racing, Brianna and Connor were dancing and yadadaa, LOL, Two things uh. Shout out to Hawkmeister. I wanted to use Bon Jovi but. I couldn't keep up with the lyrics and it's Brad so...meh.**

**Brad: Hawkmeister doesn't like me?**

**Hawkmeister: YES I DON'T! NOW LET ME AT HIM!**

**Me: *sprays bottle of water* No! Bad!**

**Hawkmeister: Seriously? -_-**

* * *

Brianna, Connor and Belle carried Ian out by carrying him, Connor looked over to see Alison crying on some sort of object. "What the? Logan"! They hurried over to Alison and Logan.

Brianna gasped, "What happened"?!

The peacock sniffled, "Logan got hit by a car" She whimpered, "It's all my fault"

Ian felt his heart about ready to explode, he grasped his shirt, "AH! Help me"

Alison looked at Ian, "What's wrong with my son"!?

Belle shrugged, "I don't know! His heart is pounding like there's no tomorrow"

The peacock tilted Logan's head, "Logan…" She whispered, "We have a son"

Logan's eyes slowly blinked open, "A…a son"? He raised an eyebrow, "Ho-how"?

Ian whimpered, "I…I came t-to the fu-future Dad"

Logan looked at Ian, there was no doubt he was Logan's son, he had Logan's spikes, feathers, except the stripe near Ian's eyes were blue. His eyes were brown just like Alison's.

"Ian…Randall"? He sputtered. "I've always wanted to name my son, Randall"

Ian winced, "Ye-yea Dad…that's my middle name"

Alison started to cry, "Logan! I'm sorry for what I said"

Logan looked down at his legs, they felt broken, he looked up at Alison, "Ali-Alison Br-Brittany Murphy.." He spoke, "Will…will you b-be.." He sputtered.

Connor shouted, "Where's that ambulance"!

Brianna whimpered, "I can't call an ambulance! Alison and I weren't suppose to be over here! We're grounded"!

The green bird was shocked, "WHAT?! LOGAN'S DYING AND YOU CAN'T CALL AN AMBULANCE"! He turned angry, "THEN WHO HAS A CAR"!?

Brianna whimpered, "I know one person" She dialed the number.

* * *

Shortly, a beat up, red station wagon pulled up with a familiar black haired teen in the driver's seat, "Sup Babies"

Connor gave Brianna a look, "Really! He's the only dude"?

Brianna glared, "Not my fault! I didn't know Logan was going to get hit by a car"!

The two began to argue, Alison sat there with Logan in her wings, Logan gasped for a breath, "Al-Alison…I don't wanna fight like that"

Alison kissed his forehead, "We won't. We won't. We'll be the happiest couple that ever lived" She whimpered.

Connor face-palmed, "Whatever! Let's just get him into the car" He and Brianna lifted Logan's body into the backseat. He winced as they sat him down, Alison quickly joined him, resting his head in her lap, "It'll be ok Logan"

Belle and Brianna hoisted Ian into the other backseat, his heartbeat was still going fast. The red bird buckled him in, "It'll be ok Ian"

Ian blushed as her hands traced by his pants and straight to his chest, "O-ok"

Brianna and Connor sat in the front with Brad, the boy looked over, "Hey Stutter Boy! It's been awhile"

Connor glared, "Hello Brad" He looked up to see Brad had a growing goatee and mustache, he looked much more like his mom then his dad.

Brianna felt awkward, sitting so close to Brad and Connor. "So…how's high school Brad"?

Brad shrugged, "Teachers are a pain in the ass. But me and Charlie are best bros"

"Charlie"? Connor asked.

The human laughed, "Yea. Uh…my mom's ex-boyfriend's son, Chuck's his dad"

Belle looked up at Brad then looked back at Ian, Brad caught her stare, "Hey little lady. I caught that stare. What's your name? I'm Brad" He pointed at Brianna, "Her dad's boss's kid"

Belle smiled, "I'm Annabelle" She looked at Ian, "But my friends call me Belle"

Brad laughed, "Well, you look a lot like Brianna" He coughed then looked back at Alison, "So…it's Alison and Logan, Brianna, Belle…then who's that boy in the backseat"?

Belle spoke for him, due to his heart, "His name is Ian"

The human teen chuckled, "Hm. A lot of B's in the car. Except an A and a L…and a S"

Connor glared, "No there isn't"!

Brad nodded, "S…for Stutter Boy"

Brianna covered her mouth, trying not to laugh, she faced away only to see she was very close to Brad's elbow. "_Uh…_" She faced away.

The green bird glared, "Why are you always so mean to me"!?

Brad shrugged, "Well. Let's see" He looked at him, "You're not in the park family. I see myself as a older brother sorta, I'll be nice to anyone but my little sister's boyfriend"

Connor sighed, "But you've been mean to me way before Brianna and I were dating"

"I have not" Brad stated.

Brianna peeped, "When Connor came to my birthday party when I was four"

The boy laughed, "Duh. I knew he liked you"

Connor turned to Alison, "Was my crush, really that obvious"?

Alison laughed, "Totally! You had goo goo eyes whenever she talked to you"

Brad laughed as loud as he could, then heard a song, "Aw no way! Robin Thicke" He cranked the radio, then turned to Logan, "This is your song Allie and Logan"

_Ok, now he was close. Try to domesticate ya_

_But you're an animal. Baby, it's in your nature._

He sang along, turning to Brianna, "I know you want it" He sang.

Brianna sang, "Can't let it get pass me"!

Connor chuckled, "These blurred lines"!

Ian gasped, "Hey I know this song rules now! But could we hurry to the hospital! Sorry to ruin karaoke but I'm a tremendous amount of pain here"

Brad chuckled, "Chill. We're getting there"

* * *

**Meanwhile back at Brianna's house:**

Mordecai was watching TV with Margaret resting on his shoulder, "Mm. You quote unquote tired yet"?

The blue jay didn't hear her hint and shook his head, "Nah. I think I'll be here for a few hours"

Margaret sighed, getting off the couch, "Well. I'm going to bed" She headed up the stairs only to hear the house phone go off, she headed down the stairs and picked up the phone, "Hello"?

"Oh my god! Margaret! It's horrible"! It was Julie, very distraught, "My Alison! Alison"!

Margaret shushed into the phone, "Shh…Julie. What happened? Is Alison ok"?

Julie sniffled, "I…I wanted to go apologized for treating her so harshly, bu-but, I went into her room and found scissors, and blood on the floor. A-and. I think somebody kidnapped my Alison! I just wanted to make sure Brianna's ok"

Margaret nodded, "Yes. She's asleep in her room. She was sleeping under the-" She paused, "Oh my god…she wouldn't" She spoke again, "Julie. I think the girls snuck out to the party"

The peacock sniffled, "What? Alison wouldn't do that…well.." Julie thought, "She…she did have a dress mi-OH my god! They went to the party"!

Margaret glared, "Hang on"! She sat the phone down and stormed upstairs, "Brianna Crystal! You better be sleeping in that room"! She kicked open the door to see the lump of blankets, she yanked the blankets off, "BRIANNA CRYSTAL"! She stormed down the stairs, "MORDECAI! GET IN THE CAR! WE'RE GOING TO CONNOR'S BIRTHDAY PARTY"!

Mordecai nearly flew off the couch, watching her storm by, she almost had steam coming off her feathers, Benson's angry yells had just been one up. "Ok. Relax. What's up"?

"OUR DAUGHTER SNUCK OUT OF THE HOUSE! I'M GOING TO FIND HER AND GIVE HER THE BIGGEST PUNISHMENT I CAN POSSIBLY THINK OF"! She screamed, knocking Mordecai against the wall.

* * *

**Haha oh. Margaret's found out about Brianna! And she's pissed! Aw Brad's driving them to the hospital! I hope you guys like teenage Brad, he'll be more relaxed. More nice. Not like that a**hole toddler. Ok sorry about the cliffhangers.**

**-Ryan's out**


	6. Everyone's here

**Sorry for not updating! I got sick on Monday! I gotta type fast! Computer not working!**

* * *

**Skate park:**

"So then I grabbed a pokemon look-a-like and threw it at Luke"! Noah laughed.

Jade smiled, listening carefully, "Yea. Has CJ ever attacked since"? She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Noah sighed, "No…but my mom said that she was kicked into the lava. So…I think she's dead"

"But…Thomas" Jade remembered, "He said there was a hole in the side of the mountain"

The blue jay nodded, "Yea. But…she hasn't bugged my family in awhile. That must be a good sign right"?

She stopped walking, "Well…I'm just worried that something will happen to you"

Noah laughed, giving her a playful shove, "Very funny Jade. But sure there has been some irregular stuff but that's about it"

Jade rubbed her shoulder, having a pained look on her face, her heart was pounding harder, "_I just want to tell him I love him and that I hope he doesn't get hurt_" She sighed, "I just…I just…don't want anything to hurt you"

Noah smiled, "And I don't want anything to hurt you. So no more of this CJ and Luke talk. Because if those two even come close to you" He dropped his skateboard and raised his fists, "I'll beat the living snot out of him"

Jade smiled, moving a strand of hair away, "You're too sweet"

They crossed the street, only for Jade to smile, "So do you like any other bands besides Green Day"?

"There's more"! He spoke sarcastically. "Yea…uh…I like The Beatles. Uh…Bon Jovi, Maroon 5. Fun…a bunch of others"

Jade smiled, "I'm sure your mom and sister had something to do with Maroon 5"

Noah laughed, "Oh yea. My mom used to play Just a Feeling. That always put me to sleep when I was little" He looked at Jade then pulled a chocolate bar out, "Want some"? He asked.

Jade smiled, plucking a piece off, "Thanks" She placed it in her mouth and chewed only to cough, "Ack"! She started coughing.

The blue jay's eyes widened, "Jade! You ok"!?

She kept coughing, "Almonds"! She gasped, before coughing.

His beak parted, "Are you allergic"!?

Since she couldn't talk, the stressed pink bird nodded. Noah sputtered, "THEN WHY DID YOU EAT IT?! DIDN'T YOU SEE THE ALMONDS"!? He looked at the Hershey bar, then sighed, "Oh…I'm sorry" The almonds were crushed into the chocolate, making it look like a normal chocolate bar. "It's ok! I'll uh…" His heart started racing, Jade was gasping for a breath, "Uh…" He saw a car driving down the road. The blue jay bird ran into the middle of the street, raising his wings and screaming.

The driver slammed on the breaks, then got out of his car, "Kid! What the heck do you think you're doing"!?

Noah pointed, "My best friend ate almonds! She allergic! Please! You have to drive us to the hospital"!

He looked over and gasped, Jade's face was bright red and was gasping for a breath. "Yea sure. Bring her in"

Noah swooped her up into his wings and carried her to the car, "Thank you! What's your name"? Noah asked, sitting in the backseat with Jade cradled in his wings.

The man smiled, "Tuck Packard" He looked back, "your poor girlfriend"

Noah blushed, "Uh…actually she's my best friend"

Jade, on the other hand, was living in the moment, she was snuggled close to Noah's shirt and smelling his stench but she was wheezing and gasping.

* * *

To Connor's relief, they made it to the hospital. Brad pulled up and helped carry Logan, Alison was still holding his hand, Connor and Brianna were walking with Ian and Belle.

They headed into the hospital only for Brad to stutter, "Holy sh-" He paused then smiled, "Uh…h-hey Wendy"

Brianna looked to see a brown haired girl wearing a nurse's outfit, "Oh hey Brad"! She waved. She looked to see Logan badly hurt, "Poor little fella! I'll get the nurses right away"! She looked over to see Ian in a lot of pain, "Oh! I'll get more" She sped off.

Brad's cheeks were still bright red as she left, Brianna took notice, "You like her"?

He glared, "NO!…I mean…" He sighed, "it's complicated"

Two doctors rushed into the room, taking Logan from his arms, and laying him on a bed, "What's the patient's name"?

"Logan Randall Henry! He's a fifteen" Alison answered, still clasped to his hand.

Connor and Brad exchanged weird looks, Connor turned to Brianna, "Do you know my full name"?

Brianna giggled, "Connor Douglas Lloyd…what's mine"? She teased.

The green bird smiled, "Brianna Kristen Quintel"

Before Brianna could speak the doctors wheeled Logan away, his hand slowly slipped from Alison's making her sigh.

Brad patted her back, "It'll be ok Allie. Logan's gonna make it"

Alison sighed, "No…it's just…that he's my crush…" She stared at the doors, "If I hadn't gone tonight. Logan wouldn't be here"

More paramedics came and placed Ian in a stretcher, "Name of the patient"?

Belle answered, "Ian Randall Henry"

They wheeled him away making Belle sit in the chairs with a thump.

The black haired boy sat down on the chairs while Brianna glared at Connor, "That's not my middle name"?

Connor blushed, "Right…uh…it's Caitlyn right"?

Brad rolled his eyes, "It's Crystal. Brianna Crystal Haddad-Quintel"

The robin glared at her beau, "It's fine Connor" She sat on the chair.

Connor sighed, "Bri! I'm sorry! It just slipped my mind"!

Wendy walked back to her desk making Brad's eyes never leave her. She suddenly glared, "ROBYN CAITLYN"! She turned to see a brown haired girl with green eyes, "Where's my patient list"?

Robyn lifted it up, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it"

Wendy headed back to her desk. Looking over the patients' updates.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mordecai and Margaret sped down the street towards Connor's house. Margaret was so pissed, Mordecai didn't even speak for the entire car ride. The cardinal stopped at a red light, trying to keep calm.

Mordecai noticed and rubbed her shoulder, "Maggie" His first words of the entire car trip.

The cardinal took a deep breath then turned to him, "What"!?

"I love you but…you're gonna have to calm down. Brianna's only thirteen" He slowly moved from her shoulder to her leg.

Margaret sighed, "It's not just that! I told her no! And she disobeyed"! Her glare narrowed again. "I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE'D DO THIS"!

The blue jay lifted his hand away, watching her feathers exhaust steam again. They found their way to Connor's house.

Mordecai saw her getting out of the car, "No. You're staying here! I'm not letting Brianna and her classmates get nightmares because you're yelling at everyone"

Margaret glared, "Fine! But I'm yelling at her in the car"

The blue jay headed to Connor's house and knocked, an buff looking parrot opened the door, "Hello. You must be…" He spoke.

"I'm Brianna's father, Mordecai. Is she here"? Mordecai smiled, trying to sound polite.

He shook his head, "I'm Connor's father, Bill. My wife and I are looking for our son. He and his stupid friend probably went somewhere"

Mordecai raised an eyebrow, "Have you see a red robin at this party"?

Bill shrugged, "Do you have a picture? I'm a little old" He chuckled.

The blue jay fished out a accurate picture of Brianna from his wallet, "Did she happen to have shown up"?

The parrot stroked his fluffy chin feathers, "I do recall seeing her dance with Connor…and giving him a gift…" He smiled, "Yea. She was here"

Mordecai smiled, "Oh great"! He pointed, "Can I go look for her"?

Bill shook his head, "All the kids are gone. They left. Now my wife and I are looking for Connor and his friend…" He shifted, "A Logan Henry…heard of him"?

Mordecai nodded, "My daughter's best friend knows him"

The phone rang making Sky shout, "I've got it Bill"! She picked up the phone and spoke, "Hello"?

"Mom" Connor's voice was shaking.

Sky smiled, "OH CUTIE PIE! YOU'RE ALRIGHT! WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE'S LOGAN"!? She was too excited to hear back from her son.

Connor spoke, "I'm…I'm at the hosp-hospital. Logan…Logan got hit by a car"

Sky nearly dropped the phone, "OH no! Your dad and I are on our way…who's there with you"?

Connor peeped, "Brianna, Alison and Brad…"

The robin hung up and ran out to Bill, "CONNOR'S AT THE HOSPITAL"!

"WHAT"?! Both men screamed, looking at her.

Sky corrected herself, "No! No! Logan got hit by a car, now Brianna, Alison and Brad are at the hospital"

"Brad"!? Mordecai questioned.

Sky nodded, "Do you know him"?

The blue jay nodded, "Yea…he's my boss's kid" He pointed, "We'll drive! I'll take my car"!

Sky and Bill hopped into the backseat while Mordecai got into the passenger seat. Margaret stepped on the accelerator.

* * *

Noah cradled Jade in his wings, "You'll be ok! We're almost there" He stroked her hair.

Jade gasped for a breath, "N-Noah…" She reached up for his cheek.

The blue jay boy was scared, "Uh…I'll sing some Katy Perry for you…I know you like her" He added a little chuckle. "Days like this I want to drive away. Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade" He sang gently, looking at her.

Tuck pulled up to the hospital, "Alright Kiddo"

Noah hauled everything out with his left wing while balancing Jade. He looked down and smiled, he stepped on his skateboard, and pushed into the hospital.

"WE GOT A PATIENT! SOMEBODY! HELP! WE'VE GOT A PATIENT"! Noah screamed, holding Jade in his wings.

Doctors and nurses ran to Jade, lifting her away from him, they laid her down, "Name of the patient"?

"Jaden Ret" Noah answered. They wheeled her away, Noah looked up with a sigh, "This is all my fault" He looked up to see Brad, Brianna, Alison and Connor sitting in chairs, also a young red bird.

Brad looked at him, "Dude? What are you doing here"?

Noah glared, "Oh ya know. Just hunting for elephants"! He stood up, "My best friend had an allergic reaction"

Brianna looked at him, "Do Mom and Dad know you're here"?

"Do Mom and Dad know you're here"! Noah screamed.

Alison laughed, "Oh snap"

Wendy sighed, "Robyn, can you tell them to keep quiet"

The nine year old headed over to them, "Hey guys. My sister's a nurse and she said you guys need to…" She looked Noah, "Uh…h-hi"

Noah smiled, "Oh hey. What'd your sister say"?

Robyn turned bright red, "Uh…it…doesn't matter…" She blushed then smiled, "Oh wow! Green Day! I love Billie Joe Armstrong"!

The blue jay boy laughed, "Wow! What's your favorite song"?

Robyn smiled, "Uh…Wake me up when September ends"

Noah and Robyn chatted vigorously, while someone was on their way to bust the girls.

* * *

**Ooh Noah and Robyn! Cute! LOL! What about Cassie? or Jade?**

**-Ryan's out!**


	7. Mom's here!

**Yes! Yes! Hello! I'm back and this is the last chapter of this story! Don't worry! There's more! And shout out to Kudleyfan93 for that idea for New Neighbor! I'm sorry but my computer broke so now I'm typing this on the actually page! Sorry :P. I hope ya'll like this!**

* * *

Margaret opened the door to the hospital to see Brianna sitting in a chair, with Alison right next to her. "BRIANNA CRYSTAL! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE"!

Brianna's eyes widened, "Holy crap! I'm going to die"! She bolted for the door.

"BRIANNA"! Margaret chased after her daughter.

Julie and Alan glared at Alison, Julie then took her into a hug, "Oh my little gumdrop! I thought someone kidnapped you"!

Alison sighed, "I'm very sorry Mom" She bit her lip, "I…I just wanted to say hi to Logan and I'd would've come straight home"

Margaret finally grabbed Brianna by her wing, "LITTLE MISSY! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE"!

Brianna squirmed, "Mom! You don't understand"!

Margaret's grip tightened, "Brianna Crystal"!

The blue jay saw his wife's eyes starting to turn red, "MARGARET! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING"!?

Sky and Bill ran to Connor, "OH! MY PUDDING CUP"! Sky cried, hugging him, "Where were you"!?

Connor sputtered, "Lo-Logan got hit by a car…Alison wouldn't leave him behind so we got Mordecai's boss's son to drive us here"

Sky looked up at Brad, "Thank you. That was very kind"

Brad nodded, "Notta prob"

Mordecai pried Brianna from Margaret's grip, "Margaret! What has gotten into you"!

The cardinal glared, "SHE SNUCK OUT! I TOLD HER NO"! Her feathers turned a brighter red.

Mordecai bit his lip then brought her lips to his, calming her down. Brianna watched in amazement how her mom's feathers went from bright red to normal scarlet.

The blue jay patted her shoulder, "I'll talk to her" He looked at her.

Brianna sighed, "Dad…I didn't mean for you and Mom to worry…I just…" She looked at her shoulder, "I wanted to give my boyfriend his present…it was his birthday"

He sighed, "Brianna…" He took her hand, "We'll talk outside"

They walked outside and sat on the bench, she hugged her knees, "Daddy…I didn't mean to sneak out. I just wanted to say happy birthday and help Belle and Ian"

"Who's Belle and Ian"? Mordecai cocked an eyebrow.

She looked up at him, "They're from the future…Belle's my daughter and Ian's Alison's son"

He nodded, then looked at her, "Bri. You know, you shouldn't be sneaking out of the house. What if you ended up like Logan. Your mom would have a heart attack"

Brianna sighed, "She knows I didn't mean to say that right"? She looked at the ground, "I love her like a mom, like how I love you like a dad.."

"Even though I am your father" He mustered a dark voice, "Brianna! I am your father"!

The robin laughed then hugged him, "I love you Daddy"

He smiled, "I love you too. And you're grounded"

Brianna smiled, "Yea. I know"

Margaret saw Noah talking with a brown haired girl, "Sweetie"?

Noah turned his head, "Oh. I gotta go! I'll see ya Robyn" He walked towards her, "Hey Mom"

She looked at him, "Why are you here"?

The tiny blue jay sighed, "I…gave Jade a candy bar and she's allergic"

"Wait? What"? She narrowed her eyes, "I thought Jeremy didn't allow you two to hang out"

Noah sighed, "She tells her dad that she's hanging out with her girlfriends, then we sneak out to go have fun"

Margaret awed, "Sweetie. I think that's very sweet of you to still be her friend even if her parents don't allow it"

Noah blushed, "Yea.."

Mordecai and Brianna headed back inside, Julie smiled, "Ok. Let's go home"

Alison shook her head, "No! Logan's still in the ER along with Ian"

Alan sighed, "Fine"

Sky nodded, "Alright then" They all sat back down.

* * *

**A few hours later:**

A doctor walked into the room, "Everyone here for Logan Henry and Ian Henry may come in and see them"

The parents let their kids get up and visit their friends, except Noah who was waiting for Jade.

Alison looked up, "So what's wrong with Ian and Logan"

The doctor checked his clipboard, "Well. We were able to control Ian's heartbeat so he's just fine and Logan has shattered his left wing and leg but he'll have casts"

"So…he'll need a wheelchair"? Connor asked.

The doctor shook his head, "Oh no. He'll just have some special crutches" He opened the door, "Here they are"

Alison walked into the room to see Logan with the left side of his body bruised, "He-hey Allie.."

She smiled, "Hi Logan"

"Are you still mad at me"? He whispered.

The peacock shook her head, going to his bed, "No…"

Brianna, Belle, Connor and Brad watched the scene, quietly hoping they would make up.

Logan sighed, "I should've fought her off! I should've pushed her the minute she tore my shirt"

Alison smiled, "No, you're ok. I'm not mad. I understand. Some people hate me for some stupid reason" She touched his cheek, "You're just one of the rare ones that don't" She planted a kiss on his cheek.

Belle awkwardly walked into Ian's room, "Hey Cowboy"? She whispered, teasing him.

Ian laughed, "Hey Ring-a-ding"

The red bird walked to him, "So how ya feeling"?

"Way better" He smiled, "they put me…on…" He looked over, "Oh a muscle relax-er"

Belle giggled, "You're so silly"!

Connor and Brianna watched the two have their laughs only for them to look at Logan and Alison, Connor chuckled, "I knew you couldn't do it"

The owl frowned, "Oh! Yea! Watch me"! He turned to Alison, "Alison Murphy! Ever since we met, I swear, I've seen a spark, and…you're the greatest spark that I've ever met…so I'm asking you. Will you be my girlfriend"?

Alison giggled, "Yes! Of course I will" She kissed him.

Brad chuckled, "Hey Stutter Boy and Log. Not to bad"

Brianna laughed, "What about your girlfriend. Brad"?

Wendy happened to walk by the room, Brad laughed, "I'll ask her on a date"! He headed out of the room.

Brianna looked over to see batteries on the table near Logan's bed, "Hey. What are those batteries for"?

Logan separated his lips from Alison's, "Oh…that's for the remote…"

"Can I have them? It'll go to Belle and Ian's time machine" Brianna asked.

Alison hopped off the bed and threw them at her, "Catch"

The robin grabbed them then sprinted to Ian's room, "Ian! Belle"! I got your batteries"!

Belle smiled, "Thanks Mom" She opened the time machine and placed the batteries in, "C'mon Ian"!

The owl hopped off the bed, "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! See ya a few weeks before your wedding" He pressed the button.

Belle waved, "Goodbye Mom.."

Brianna waved, "Bye Belle"

A bright light surrounded the duo as they disappeared, she smiled, "I'll see you soon" She headed out of the room.

Alison and Logan had a few more kisses before Julie walked into the room, "Ok. Everyone. It's time to go. Logan's mother will be here soon"

Alison kissed his cheek, "Bye Logan"

He waved, "Bye"

Connor's mother hailed a taxi while his father was telling Connor how much trouble he was in, Brianna and Alison watched as Margaret and Julie talked about how they should punish the girls.

"We're in some deep crap" Alison muttered.

Brianna laughed, "Well. I'd rather be in deep crap with my best buddy! Then with anyone else"! She wrapped a wing around Alison's neck. "You're my sister from another mister"!

"You're the Anthony to my Ian" Alison laughed.

Brianna smiled, "My Harry to my Louis" They shared a laugh.

Julie and Margaret smiled, "Ok girls! Guess what we planned"

Alison and Brianna stood up, "Yes"?

Margaret and Julie giggled, "We just got off the phone with Benson…and"

"Oh no" Both girls whispered.

* * *

**Two days later:**

"Well…" Alison spoke as she and Brianna raked the leaves, "Could be worst"

Brianna sighed, "Don't say th-WHOOOOO"! Voices yelled.

In a golf cart, showed up Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Thomas and Benson, "INITIATION WEEK"! They cried while picking up water balloons.

Alison and Brianna screamed, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES"! They sprinted away.

* * *

**Haha! LOL! Poor Alison and Brianna! Sorry I didn't add a whole Jade and Noah seeing each other but ya know. Ok so Logan FINALLY ASKED HER to be his girlfriend and she said yes, Margaret better take some notes! Nah! Jk LOL! Ok! This is ending but more spin offs are on the way!**

**-Ryan's out!**


End file.
